


My beautiful stranger

by AnnSnape



Series: Larry stuff [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bus Station, Librarian Harry, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oneshot, Teacher Louis, stranger to hopefully one day lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a crush on a guy he sees every morning on the bus station and his first words to him wasn't these he thought it would be. (Spoilers the guy is Harry) </p><p>- It is short but cute, I swear!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My beautiful stranger

Since Louis was in a young age he knew he wanted to work with children. He always had fun to watch after his younger siblings and loved the little smiles when he joked around.  
Louis was very excited on his first day as a preschool teacher but the kids loved him since day one anyway. He loved his job and life but it got even better when he noticed a beautiful guy on the bus station seven a.m. in the morning. Louis looked at him and forgot to breath for a second. The man had long brown curls which felt on his shoulders. Skinny Jeans which shows how perfect his butt was. The shirt was feminine but looked very good on him.  
From then Louis saw the man every workday on the bus station for the next two years. He never spoke to him because Louis was so fascinated from his appearance. Louis heart always went faster and his throat got dry. He didn’t even dare to breath. He fall in love with a totally stranger.  
Louis loved everything about the man on the bus stop. His many different shirts, his smile when he saw something funny on his phone, his eyes. God his eyes. The prettiest kind of green eyes Louis ever saw. After that Louis favourite colour was Green. 

Louis was in his class room when one of his colleges came in. “Louis how are you?”  
“Great, did you got the papers for the school trip to the farm?”  
“Yes. It is next week. I always love those trips with the kids.”  
Louis nodded. “Yes me too.”  
The rest of the week Louis was busy preparing the trip and was happy everyday when he saw his stranger in the morning. Louis felt really sad that he wouldn’t see him the next week but he had hopes that he would survive it.  
The trip week comes and Louis had fun. He loved the faces of the children when they saw a real cow for the first time or when they got excited to touch a baby goat. To show the kids the world was one of the best things for Louis to do. But Louis was also really happy when he got home and could sleep without worrying about crying kids or fights about who can pet the cat first. But the best thing was that on Monday he could finally saw his beautiful stranger again. 

One of the con sides of being a preschool teacher is that you can fall back at your teacher side in every moment. Louis talked to his friends more than once like they would be three years old and it can be weird if it happens the first time. Louis luck wasn’t on his side this Monday.  
The day began normal. Louis arrived at the bus station an waited for his bus. His smiles almost got too wide after the beautiful man arrived. He wore skinny jeans like always and a funny but also very sexy shirt what was slightly unbuttoned, so Louis could see some tattoos. Louis loves him.  
After a bus arrived that both of them never use and went away again Louis could just hit himself in the face. Without thinking anything he said out loud: “Say bye bus!”.  
A few seconds fades away and Louis hoped he just could find a black hole but than he hears a deep voice saying “Bye bus.” and the beautiful stranger waved after the bus.  
It was the first time both looked each others in the eyes. Louis was shocked from his own embarrassment and the green eyes man looked kind of serious but short after both of them started laughing. 

Louis talked first. “Sorry about that… I’m a preschool teacher and sometimes these kind of thinks come out of my mouth occasionally.” The other man still smiled and answers “I know I see you sometimes on my lunch break when you guys doing a trip to the playground.” No on said a thing until the stranger said “By the way my name is Harry.” “I’m Louis...” and he wanted to talk more but then Harry’s bus arrived. “I see you tomorrow?” “Yeah for sure!” 

The next morning Harry greeted him with a wide smile. “Hi Louis how are you?” “Good, very good and you?” “Fine… where were you last weeks? I didn’t saw you the whole week.” “Missed me?” Louis asked cheeky and Harry blushed a little. “I was on a farm trip with my class.”  
“That sounds lovely.”  
“It was, it is fun with every class. What are you doing as a job?”  
“Oh, I work at the little library. The little blue one on the way to the playground?”  
“That’s cool, can I come with my class some day? I think they would love it there!”  
Harry’s eyes lit up. “Yes please!...ehm...by the way.” Harry grabs after a little paper. “I wanted to give you that.” Louis looked at it and it was a number. “You can call or write me any time. For the class trip or if you just want to talk?” Harry smiled and Louis had the feeling that he was melting. Unfortunately Harry’s but arrives and they could only waved a goodbye and Louis knew that he will definitely call Harry. His beautiful stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> My Inspiration: http://maybeiamfireproof.tumblr.com/post/149608508901/debrides-i-worked-with-toddlers-and-pre


End file.
